Energy may be generated from wind and solar energy sources as well as sources of fossils fuel and chemicals. Alternative forms of generating electricity are important for many reasons, such as lowering costs to the public. In general, windmills, used to capture wind energy, and solar panels, used to capture solar light energy, continue to prove costly due to, for example, complex manufacturing methods and weight of materials. Solar panels also, in general, provide a cost-ineffective source of energy, requiring large spaces for installation. Using chemicals as an energy source is potentially dangerous and hazardous to the environment. As such, there is a need for a safe, cost-effective method and apparatus that may be configured to generate electricity continuously at a reasonable price for the public use, residentially, commercially and to power motors in general and motor vehicles. Alternatively and more particularly, there is a need to use an alternative source of energy that is a cost-effective method and apparatus that also generates electricity continuously (e.g., seven days per week by twenty-four hours daily (hereinafter 24×7)). Wind, sun, and other grid sources of energy are not available 24×7 because they depend on specific weather conditions. There is also a need for alternative sources of energy to alleviate or eliminate global warming. Accordingly, alternative sources of energy that have a minimal to zero carbon footprint are desirable as a sustainable energy source.